Reiko Shimizu (Case Closed)
Reiko Shimizu (Fumi Hirano) is a hidden villainess of "The Private Eyes' Requiem", the 10th film in the Case Closed series. History Reiko was a secretary at the Far East investment Office and was college friends with the office's communications head, Masaharu Nishio. She was also revealed as a conspirator in a cash delivery truck robery with Masahuru, along with Suehiko Itoh, the three having been college classmates and members of a crime investigation club. The plan was derailed by Masahuru killing a guard, leading Suehiko to plot to kill Masahuru. Reiko colluded with Suehiko in his plot, but unbeknownst to Suehiko, Reiko was planning to kill Masahuru himself and Suehiko, wanting to take their stolen money for herself. Before Suehiko could attempt to shoot Masahuru in his office from a nearby building's bathroom, Reiko killed Masahuru with a single sniper bullet to the head. Later, Reiko sabotaged Suehiko's car in an attempt to kill him, though the accident ultimately only paralyzed and blinded him. When the police began to suspect Reiko due to finding her mascara on the sniper rifle she used to kill Masahuru, Reiko escaped by staging her own suicide. Events In the film's current events, Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri, Heiji Hattori were forced by Suehiko to investigate the case of the robbery and Masahuru's murder, holding their loved ones hostage in Miracle Land (a theme park he had shares in from businessman Soichiro Miyama, who took over the Far East office) using watches that contained explosives that would detonate if they left the park or if the case wasn't solved in time. Over the course of their investigation, Kogoro initially believed Suehiko to have killed Masahuru, but the truth was revealed by Conan and Heiji, much to Suehiko's shock and disbelief. It was also revealed during the film that Reiko had colluded with Soichiro to kill elusive thief "Kaitou Kid" due to him witnessing the robbery/murder, only to be forced to flee when he set off a sleeping gas bomb when confronted by her and Soichiro. While Suehiko initially refused to believe Reiko was the culprit, the villainess revealed herself by entering the room armed with a pistol, justifying her actions by claiming that Suehiko was an unreliable partner and that Masahuru was violent and would've put her in danger. The evil Reiko then prepared to kill the three to cover her tracks and take control of the assets Suehiko got from Soichiro. Conan was able to deflect her bullets using a shield before Heiji attempted to charge her when she ran out of bullets, only for her to pull out another pistol and graze Heiji with two shots. Ultimately, though, Conan and Heiji were able to subdue Reiko by distracting her before Conan knocked her out with a soccer ball. After Conan and Heiji deactivated the bombs and saved themselves and their friends, Reiko was arrested (off-screen) along with Suehiko. Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Knocked Out Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested